celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tama 92/"I don't understand anything !" or The Day I Began Playing The Japanese Celes Arca - Part 2
This is the second part of a series about the Japanese version of Celes Arca, and what we will be able to see in the future. The first part is here It's been a long time (well, not really) since the last update, so here is a quick blog post to post about some updates since last time. I'll say it here : nothing really outstanding happened, I'm still at a relatively low level (just leveled up to level 17 a few minutes ago) so I'm still "within the range of the international version". There are some things here and there that can't be found in the version "we" know, the first one being obviously the avatars. (see bonus shots ;)) Day 1 (not-really-but-that-s-not-the-point) : Training *Featuring : **Quests : Stationed in Merida (Chapter 1) **Monsters : Alfeld, Rigidtail, Lettie, Lich Lettie, Floating Eye, Keratus, Evil Eye, Renion, Blasmund **Locations : Ripple Beach, Miltsteife Ruins Last time I ended the tutorial and was getting ready to go outside Merida Village to kill some Grippers and Morissus. There are also NPC that can be found in the plains, Elmo the temple knight (near the cliff), and Leeze up there. Nothing new here. They give some interesting quests that are easy to complete, if I can remember what they were about :p (there's always the quest menu which tells what they want) I'll admit that my japanese level is not good enough to understand all of what's being said, I skip most of the dialogs while spotting some keywords sometimes, for example what monster is mentionned or where it is located, or who are they talking about (for example, here ヴィット　is Vitt, りーズ is Leeze etc...) Once I trained enough (lv 6-7), it is time to go visit the beach, yaay it's summer, let's go to the sea ! :D. Alfelds and Rigidtails are waiting there, so it will be a good training session. Hopefully there are some kind people that come help the beginners (I hope you aren't selfish and think about helping people in need when you see them ;)). Anyway, my main objective here is obviously to change class, I'm pumping my spirit stat to prepare to become a fighter and inflict as much damage as I can (as I'm writing this, I have around 35 pts in spirit, while all the other stats are 8-10 pts). Since I'm generally playing around 22:00 GMT (23:00 here), it is around 6 am in Japan, so there aren't many people, maybe I should try playing in the afternoon ... well that's another matter~ It is not long before a familiar boss appears, the first one of the game, the one that will enable me to become what I've always wanted to be (...), the Keratus. I trained to level 10 for more security, as it is only level 7, and beat it easily (I have to say I was disappointed, well it's level 45 after that, so I won't go meet it for a long time :p). Hopefully, I already know where it hides, I remember having a hard time finding it when I first played the game, and discovering the place "by chance" (there was also a lot of people who didn't know it and kept asking everywhere where to find Keratus, that's one of the reasons that gave me the idea to make this wiki, I'd like to thank everyone for their work until now by the way, you're awesome :D) After beating it, I just returned to report to Vitt and chose to be a fighter ; I could take a different way from my first game and choose a gunner or a mage, but I'm more familiar with the fighter. Next thing is a quest involving going deep in the ruins to know where do all the monsters come from, and kill the boss Blasmund. My current level may be a little just, so I just train around killing some monsters in Ripple Beach (Haha, I can kill Lich Lettie alone now !) and enter the Ruins, fighting with Evil Eyes and Renions along the way (I thought they were tougher, it seems not) And here goes, the time to fight the Blasmund. I'm currently level 13, it is level 15, that should be a fair fight. In fact, it was (once again) too easy. Maybe it's because I already know how it looks like and some hints to make the fight easier, 5 or 6 full swings, some attacks aaaaand it's finished. And that's it for the moment, nothing more to add. I'm now still in the ruins fighting Evil Eyes and Renions to level up, waiting to be able to go in the Torrencia Cave fight Gigagrippers and level up more quickly :p So here are some screenshots to complete this article... 2012-06-30_00.27.03.jpg|Crowd 1 2012-06-30_00.27.30.jpg|Crowd 2 2012-06-30_00.11.45.jpg|ペット (pet) ? I need to know more about this ! 2012-06-30_00.55.44.jpg|Some people came to help me :) 2012-06-30_01.01.28.jpg|Sitting ... in water lol. 2012-06-30_01.04.04.jpg|Not the best place to sleep :) 2012-06-30_02.10.49.jpg|My stats as I'm writing this 2012-06-26_02.27.11.jpg|3K hp, 4K hp, that are some strong people :D 2012-06-30_02.09.54.jpg|And the last one, yes you read it right : the level cap is 180 ! Note : the client told me that I don't have the latest version and need to update, I downloaded it again from the website, don't know what changed though :p (there are some popups like the one we have on the menu screen, but I can't understand them :D) 'UPDATE : '''Current version on the Play Store is 1.3.2 ("ours" is 1.2.0), updated June, 29th. Here is the changelog : ▼アップデート情報(2012/6/27) ･ｽｷﾙｺｱ16種追加 16 new skill cores added ･｢ﾍﾟｯﾄ脱走!?捕獲ﾐｯｼｮﾝ!｣ｲﾍﾞﾝﾄ開催 "Pet escape !? Capture mission" event start 最新の情報は開発ブログへ！(http://android.clar.jp/blog/) Latest news on the blog See you next time~ ''Estimated game time : ~6 hours Category:Blog posts